


Dot Exe

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Other, Sci-Fi, Spanking, computer, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Sometimes the computer just needs a whack. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Dot Exe

My teeth ground audibly, my brow furrowed in frustration, and my computer screen displayed it's error message smugly on a pure white background. Of course, I didn't understand the message, it was in computer language. I knew what all the words meant, but I didn't understand what they meant in that order in reference to computers. And then there were some combinations of letters and numbers that were absolutely meaningless to me.

"Fatal Error. Computer will now restart. WX34%%0"

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" I grumbled at the machine. I waited a few minutes but the computer didn't shut down so I tried shutting the thing down but it didn't work, the whole system was frozen. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but it didn't work. I'd just had an expert come out and fix the thing and now it was acting up again.

"I swear you do this to me on purpose."

I didn't think it weird that I talked to my computer, though perhaps it was. I talked to my car and my cats and even myself from time to time. I suppose that it's just a way of venting my frustrations without hitting anything. It's not like I ever expected a response.

The computer monitor blinked and another error message popped up, the black text on an otherwise white screen. "Syntax Error Code 6678JI."

"Beautiful. Just wonderful, thanks a lot."

I stood and made to leave the room intending to have a cold glass of water before calling tech support. Just as I got to the door, I could have sworn I heard a faint giggle. Turning around, I found yet another error message. I must simply have heard the 'ding' that accompanies such a pop up. Sitting at my computer desk once more, I read the new message.

"Corrupt File Found. Delete, Y/N? (998733RE) Syntax Error; To compute 0010010010000111... And if you don't know what that means, I'm certainly not going to tell you."

My breath caught and I choked. For the next thirty minutes I tried to suppress the ensuing coughing fit and to start breathing again. When finally I had recovered I again looked at the screen expecting to see that I had misread the message. A new one had replaced the last.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..."

"What the..." I muttered. I hit the escape key a couple of times but nothing happened.

"Not so hard, I'm a delicate machine you know."

"No you're not," I replied, "You're hell spawn and you like messing with my head." Now I was starting to think that I was losing it.

This time, there definitely was a giggle. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"What I'd like is for you to work properly," I replied aloud. I stopped caring about my sanity. "I like you when you do as you're told."

"So I'm to be your slave?"

"You're a computer!" I shouted, rising to my feet. I blushed and looked around to make certain that no one had seen even though I was home alone. Slowly I returned to my seat.

"You'll hurt my feelings," the computer pouted, "I'm a sensitive girl you know."

"I'll hurt more than your feelings if you don't start behaving properly." Why did I threaten her with that? How should I know? I'm the one shouting at my computer, I'm obviously mad, so there's no way I could know what was going through my own mind at that moment.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded. "Spank me like in those stories you write?"

She had me there. I could slap the monitor or the tower all I liked; all I would get was a sore hand and possibly a further damaged computer. Imagine trying to explain that to tech support.

"Maybe I will."

"You wouldn't dare," her monitor turned dim in an eye narrowing fashion. She was goading me. Goading me in her bratty tone with her little error message dripping in self-satisfied smugness.

I put my fingers to the keyboard and hesitated just a moment before typing...

Spank.exe!

"Owie!"

Her monitor brightened a moment before returning to its normal hue.

Spank.exe!

"Stop that!"

Spank.exe!

"I mean it! I'll destroy all your files!"

Spank.exe!

"I've got them on back up drives," I replied. "And I'll not be threatened or messed about with any more, do you understand me?"

"You can't tell me what to do," she screeched at me, a high-pitched whine emitted from her speakers. Her monitor had turned from pure white to a pale shade of pink.

"Well see about that," I replied.

I raised my fingers...

"No, wait, don't!"

Then I began to type fiercely. I interjected 'Spank' with 'Smack' and 'Slap' and 'Whap' and even a 'Spalt' or two. Her pleas and tears did nothing to deter me from my self appointed task. I was sick and tired of her garbled messages and constant tune ups, which cost me money. I would no longer put up with her back talk and refusal to do as she was told. I did not think it out of line for me to expect better behavior out of her. I knew she could do it, she wasn't a stupid computer, she simply didn't want to. Perhaps it was an attention getting ploy. It certainly worked, but I don't think it was the kind of attention she was expecting.

A giant 'Sob!' filled the screen on a bright red background. I stopped my tired fingers, breathing harder than I had expected.

"Do you understand that I'm serious now?"

"Y-yee-esss..." she cried.

"Good." Rub.exe, Rub.exe, Rub.exe, Rub.exe...

Her steady stream of crying slowed and finally stopped.

"Are you going to be good for me now?"

"Yes sir."

I nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'm going to go get a drink of water and when I come back, I expect to see my story file up. And no funny business or we'll do this again. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

I stood up and left the room and as I did so, I heard a faint sigh of satisfaction.


End file.
